Sandra
by Justin8
Summary: a story


It was perfect. Everything was in place. Robert Appel was ready to kill. He would take the life of his dear wife, Sandra. For years he ahs been planning this, now has he cleared his named and no one suspected him, it was the perfect time. The members of the clan would be proud. They would learn to accept it. He would finally gain the respect he thrived for so long.  
  
Like most days in the winter of Detroit, it was scarcely cold and visibility was low. Sandra Marie Appel was driving home from work. Her glasses were becoming foggy from the heater in the car. She started looking for tissue in the glove compartment trying to also remain focused on the road. It was only a matter of time before her husband's plan would go into affect.  
  
She started to remember an innocent that happened earlier that week. Sandra wanted Robert to get the alignment fixed on her tires. Sandra was always asking Robert to do jobs for her at the last minute. Only because she felt he didn't really care. " What do I look like, a mechanic! Why can't you take the car to the mechanic your self?" " I would need a ride home"; Sandra said softly but mildly disappointed. " Besides, all I meant was you go drop the car off and I follow behind and pick you up in your car". "' Know what forget it. I will go ahead and drop the car off; you don't have to pick me up. I have some errands to run anyway," Robert said willingly. " Fine, well let me know if you do need a ride. Oh and can you also put the receipt in the glove compartment. I like to keep my receipts like a responsible tax payer," she said jokingly. Robert didn't find it to be so funny.  
  
When she started looking for a tissue she noticed there wasn't a receipt from the auto- repair shop. That's when it happened, a wheel busted off of the car. Her sports utility vehicle began to swerve and eventually toppled over the side of the highway. The car rambling through the trees and finally came to a stop. Sandra had a terrible wound. Besides her eye flowing with blood because her eyeglasses poked one, her neck snapped and she died almost instantly. Ten years in a marriage she was sure was going to work out, came to this. If only she had known why.  
  
It wasn't the way he expected her to go but it just as good. He didn't expect the car to crash before it reached the house. Even though he wasn't at in the car, he knows that can be the only logical explanation for Sandra's absence. The lining of the tires was too off for her to travel anywhere else safely. Just to make sure he called Sandra's office. No one picked up. From that point he knew that his wife for ten years was dead.  
  
The clock was ticking slowly. He was just sitting in his recliner thinking about what he had just done. " Was it right?" he thought to himself. He began thinking about all the good times they had together. All the moments and secrets they had shared, was it worth it? "Remember, you are doing this for the Klan. You want to impress them. This was your plan all along," he thought to himself continuously.  
  
He goes up out of his recliner and started walking around his two- story house. He walked through all the rooms, going through memories. He began to remember every joyful, fun, depressed and angry moment they both spent in every room. He began to remember every argument they ever shared. He also remembered how he would buy her a rose and a card the next day and hope that times would get better. He then went into the family room and began to remember how he would always buy her a charm for her bracelet every year on the anniversary.  
  
The clock ticked on seven o' clock. Now Robert was going to make some phone calls trying to find out where his wife was. Soon he would call the police giving a false story which states him and his wife were supposed to go for dinner that night but she never showed up at the house. When he called the police he began to cry. Everything was according to plan and nothing was falling out of place. The police were on their way to get a more detailed report of the person they are about to begin a search party for, Sandra. Robert went ahead and found a few recent photos of Sandra for the police to look at. He was hoping to have enough emotion to cry when the police finally got to the house.  
  
The police knock on the door. Robert takes a few seconds to get his thoughts straight. After he answers the door. He is shocked to see a person he has hated for his entire life. "Seth Johnson, what are y-," "That's Officer Johnson to you," Seth said with authority but rudely "I heard about the case and I asked to handle it personally. I feel your wife and I have a strong bond," Seth said proudly but also trying to make Seth feel jealous. "Why are you and Annette Winston not married anymore?" Robert questioned to repel the grief. "We are, but I am not here to discuss the problems in my marriage... I'm here to discuss the problems in yours," Seth said. Robert controlling himself to not raise his fist, kindly let Seth enter his home. Seth sits down in the family room waiting for Robert to start the conversation. "Here, I dug up some pictures you can use for the search, now get out," Robert said in anger. "Hey, hey, hey cant we put old rivalries behind us, we are adults now we shouldn't behave like children. Unless, you are trying to hide something. I wouldn't be surprised, you always were very defensive," Seth said. "Acting like children, you're the one that's acting like a child. Now you have no search warrant, I gave you pictures now get out!" "Hey you always used to sweat when you were hiding something," Seth said as he was walking out he door. "If you have anything to do with your wife's disappearance, Robert, I am going to find out," Robert slammed the door shut. He thought about if Seth would really find out about his plan. He had to think of new ways to hide, if any, any evidence that might lead back to him. Suddenly, his plan wasn't so full proof. 


End file.
